


Ianto and The Beanstalk

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets magic beans and finds something extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto and The Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and The Beanstalk AU

Ianto Jones had lived all of his sixteen summers in the same house he was born in. During his fifteenth summer a drought stuck the land. 

Now, he was in the barn. The air was thick with the smell of dust and hay. He had finished his chores and was spending time with Myfanwy, a brown dairy cow with big brown eyes. He was standing in Myfanwy's stall singing to her as she mooed happily.

'Singing to that daft cow again,' Owen said as he walked into the barn.

Ianto rolled his eyes. He turned to face his step-bother. 'Yep. She likes it when I sing.'

'Oh yeah? Maybe I should start calling you cow-boy. Mum wants to talk to you.'

Ianto patted Myfanwy on the head and walked to his house. The house was old and the wood would creak when the wind blew. The land around it was dry and barren. Mother Jones' garden was empty despite her best efforts. Even the tree in the front yard was twisted and leafless.

Ianto didn't know where his next meal would come from, but he tried to keep a stiff upper lip. He didn't want to cause his step-mother any more worry. 

Ianto walked into the house and went into the kitchen. His step-mom was sitting and the kitchen table. Her dress was frayed and faded. Deep lines ran across her brow.

'You wanted to see me, Mum?'

'Ianto. I have something very important to ask of you.'

'What is it?'

'I need you to go to town and sell Myfanwy.'

Ianto's heart sank. He knew that they could no longer afford to feed Myfanwy, but it still hurt to think about selling her. He noticed that Mother Jones' eyes were red and puffy. Ianto took his mother's hand in his hand.

'Okay. I promise I'll get a lot of money.'

Mother Jones lifted her hand and gently touched Ianto's cheek. He rubbed his cheek against his hand. Ianto might not remember his biological mother and the less said about his father the better, but Mother Jones' gentle touch was more than enough.  
*************

Ianto woke up early the next morning. He put on his best tunic (it only had two patches) and his red cap. He made his bed, straighting his quilt and fluffing his pillow and made his way to the kitchen.

Mother Jones gave him a bag of food and a kiss on the head (he tried to block out Owen's snide remark) and walked to the barn.

Myfanwy must have sensed something was wrong because she backed up into the corner of her stall. Ianto tried to put a rope around her neck but she kept moving her head.

'Come on, girl. I don't want to do this any more than you do. We need the money.'

Myfanwyf lowered her head and putting a rope around her neck, Ianto walked her out of the barn and down the path to town.

The path to town was a long, twisting dirt road. As Ianto led Myfanwy past dusty fields, he let the sun warm his shoulders. Ianto walked until he came to the city gates. The city was surrounded by a grey stone wall, the stone was impregnated with crystals that glittered in the sunlight. Ianto walked through the gates and took in the sights and sounds of the city.

Wooden and stones stalls lined a dirt road. The smell of baking bread and cooking meat filled the air and people moved all around him.

Ianto tried to sell Myfanwy at several stalls, but they weren't interested in her. He walked through the stalls until he came to a farmer selling cheese. The farmer was a tall broad shouldered man wear a wide brimmed straw hat.

'That's a nice cow. You selling?' the farmer asked.

'Yep,' Ianto said.

'Frantastic. I'll give you four coins.'

Ianto thought Myfanwy was worth so much more than four coins, but he also knew not to ask too much for her. 'I was think more like six.'

'Five.'

'Deal.'

The farmer put the coins in Ianto's hand. As Ianto walked through the city his steps were heavy. All he had left of Myfanwy was the rope he had put around her neck.

Just as Ianto was walking outside the city a man in a red coat bummed into him. Something told him to check his pockets and when he did he found his coins were gone. Running back into the city, Ianto looked for the man in the red coat, but couldn't find him amongst all the people.

Ianto took the long way through the forest. Normally, he would have had fun make notes about the trees and animals but now he was busy berating himself. Now, he not only had no Myfanwy, he also had no money.

Ianto came to clearing and saw an old woman sitting on a tree stump.

'Why you look so sad,' she asked.

'I lost my favorite cow and my money.'

'Oh, my. I may be able to help.'

'Really?!'

'Of course. You just let Estelle take care of you.

'Who's Estelle?'

'That me.'

Opening her bag she pulled out a small bag and handed it to Ianto. Ianto opened the bag and shook the contents into his hand. He had been expecting coins or gems, but instead there were three white beans in his hand.

'Three beans? That's all?'

'That's all? Those are magic beans given to me by fairies.'

Ianto eyes went wide. 'Really? What's so special about them?'

'Plant them and see.'

'Okay. Thank you. Ianto didn't know if they really were magic beans, but it never hurt to be polite.

Estelle just laughed and sent him on his way.

When Ianto returned home Owen walked up to him.

'How much money did you get for that cow?'

'Um... I got five coins.'

Owen grinned. 'Great! Let's see it.'

Ianto looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say, but he thought the truth would be best. 'I can't, it was stolen.'

'Well, that's just great,' Owen said sarcastically. 'Now what do we do?'

'I don't know, but I have magic beans.'

'Magic beans? Did Myfanwy kick you in the head or something?'

'At least it's something,' Ianto said as he walked past Owen and walked into his house.

That night, as the full moon shown and the stars sparkled, Ianto planted the beans. He wished he believed the beans really were magic, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to plant them.

The next morning, Ianto woke up and stared out his window. His jaw dropped. A beanstalk as wide as a tree stood in front of his window. He stuck his head out of his window and looked up, the beanstalk rose up into the clouds.

He ran out of his room and into the kitchen. Mother Jones was standing in front of the front doorway.

'Mother? Are you all right?'

Mother Jones turned around. The look on her face was unreadable. 'Did you do this, Ianto?'

Ianto hoped Mother Jones wasn't cross with him. 'Yes.'

'Oh, my brilliant boy.'

Ianto felt himself smile. 'What do we do now?'

'There is only one thing to do. You're going to have to climb it.'  
******************

Ianto was climbing the beanstalk. It reminded him of all the trees he had climbed as a child. After several hours he reached the top of the stalk.

He looked around. He was on top of a giant fluffy cloud. He stepped onto the cloud and it was solid under his foot. Off in the distance he saw a house and decided that that would be a good place to go to.

The more he walked the bigger the house became until he was in front of a door that was bigger than his house. Ianto squeezed under the door and was in a room. Everything was gigantic. A table was as tall as his house stood in the middle of the room. As Ianto was looking around the room when he heard music. He followed the music and came to a table.

He climbed up the leg of the table and saw a golden harp. It looked like any harp expect it was coming out the back of a golden boy about Ianto's . Ianto reached out to touch the harp. The boy winked and Ianto stumbled back.

'Why hello there, handsome,' the boy said.

'Hello. Who are you?' Ianto said because what could to say to a talking harp.

'Name's Jack. What do they call you?'

'Ianto.'

'Ooh love those Welsh vowels. Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

Jack smirked and Ianto felt a flattering in his stomach.

After the talk more, Jack told a story about an elf orgy, Jack played Ianto a song. Ianto let the sound wash over him. He was still enjoying Jack's music when he felt a rumbling. The front door open and a giant walked into the room.

The giant sniffed the air. 'Fee. Fie. Foe. Fum. I smell the blood of a Welshman.'

Ianto wanted to run and hide, but Jack said it was all right.

The gaint walked over to the table and looked down. He grinned. 'Hello. Who are you?'

'Ianto Jones.'

'Name's Rhys.'

Are you going to grind my bones to make your bread?'

Rhys laughed and the deep rumbling made Ianto fall over. 'Of course not. You won't even make half a mouth full.'  
********  
Over the next several weeks, Ianto went back to Rhys. He enjoyed listening to Jack's music and hearing Jack's stories. Rhys would give Ianto biscuits that were as big as a wagon wheel and Ianto took them to feed his family.

Now, Ianto was in Rhys' house. He was sitting on a thimble and Jack was playing a sad song.

'Would you like to dance?' Jack asked.

'Sure.'

Ianto put his arms around Jack's waist. Ianto had excepted Jack to be cold like metal, but he was warm. Ianto took a deep breath and breathed in the cool scent of mint. As they danced close Jack's music surrounded them.

After several moments of dancing Jack looked up into Ianto's eyes he licked his lips, puckered his lips leaned close and...

The door swung open and Rhys walked into the room. Ianto moved out of Jack's embrace. Rhys looked sad.

'What's the matter?' Ianto asked.

'It's nothing. It's just... I've met the most wonderful girl named Gwen, but she doesn't know I exist and I don't know what to do.'

Ianto thought about it. He remembered how he had been infatuated with Lisa, but he never said anything and now that she was a knight it was too late.

'You should tell her how you feel.'

'You think so?'

'Of course. If you don't say anything you'll reget it.'

Rhys grinned. 'Thanks, maybe I will.'

Rhys left and Ianto felt Jack come up and put his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto leaned into Jack and closed his eyes. It was time to tell Jack something that had been building for a while.

'Jack?'

'Yeah.'

'I really like you.'

'I know. I know. I think I like you too. I love your red cap.'

Ianto grinned and leaned against Jack.

The next day, Ianto went back to Rhys'. Rhys was grinning ear to ear.

'Ianto. It worked. Gwen's coming over.'

'That's great! Glad I could help.'

'I want you to have something.'

Rhys went over to a high shelf and pulled down a small teacup. He sat it down and Ianto looked inside. I golden cage sat in the bottom of the cup. Ianto lifted the cage and looked inside. A golden goose was inside.

'Hello,' Ianto said.

'Hello,' the goose answered.

'What's your name. Mine's Ianto.'

'I'm Tosh. It's very nice to meet you.'

That night as Ianto prepared to go home he came to a decision. He took Tosh out of her cage and sat her down next to Jack.

'Tosh? Would you like to come home with me?'

'Of course!'

Jack looked disappointed.

'Would you like to come too, Jack?'

Jack grinned. 'I thought you'd never asked.

Ianto strapped Jack to his back and climbed down the beanstalk. Tosh flew near his head. Once he reached the ground, he unstrapped Jack.

Jack was so happy that he started to play a song. As he played he laughed and held his arms out to Ianto. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and the began to dance.

Jack looked at Ianto and leaned close. Ianto leaned forward and their lips brushed. Suddenly there was a glowing golden light that surrounded Jack. As Ianto watched, Jack changed from a harp to a boy. A very naked smirking boy.

'You broke the spell.'

'I did? You were under a spell?'

'Yep or do you see sexy talking harps everyday?'

Ianto couldn't argue with that logic. He went into his house and gave Jack an extra tunic to wear. As Ianto, Jack and Tosh went into the house a warm rain began to fall.


End file.
